


Sniveling Prat

by ForTheLoveOfFangirling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Slash, gay pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfFangirling/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has come down with a cold and the only person he wants looking after him is Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniveling Prat

"Where's  _Merlin_?" Arthur whined for what felt like the hundredth time before going into a coughing spell, Gwen letting out a sigh as she moved about the room to get things in order for when Merlin ever did decide to return.

"I don't know sire, he should be back anytime now." She said as she placed a cloth in cool water before making her way towards the four poster bed that Arthur laid in, his bare chest on display and glistening with sweat as the fever raged on. Gwen slowly dragged the cloth along his torso, admiring the way his skin was pulled taut over his defined muscles. "How's he doing?" She was so distracted by Arthur that she hadn't heard he door open, or Merlin speak for that matter.

"Gwen!" Arthur practically shouted and she jumped before her eyes hastily made their way to his, a look of embarrassment slowly creeping into her features. "Merlin's back." she looked behind her and sure enough there he stood at the table, pulling things out of a small drawstring pouch and mixing them together with water.

"Gaius would have come but he was busy assisting your father." Merlin said as he crushed up herbs and sprinkled them into a silver goblet.

"Gwen why don't you go and get some rest, Merlin can take it from here." Arthur said as he watched his servant work. Gwen looked between the men before bowing at Arthur's command and scurrying out of the room. "Good lord, I thought she'd never leave." Arthur said as he tossed his head back into the pillow. He knew of Gwen's affection for him but his heart had already been long taken by none other than the man who stood just feet away.

Merlin brought the chalice over to Arthur while giving him a scolding look. "Be happy she even stayed. Not many people want to be around you, and for good reason." he said in which Arthur scowled at him. "And what reason would that be?" he retorted as he accepted the goblet.

"You're an ass." Merlin replied easily as he smiled, ducking as Arthur aimed the empty goblet at him and threw it only for it to clear the room and hit against the wall with a loud clang. "See? I have it in my right mind to leave." he said and watched as Arthur pouted out his bottom lip. "Well you should stay, especially now that I'm ill." Arthur whined again, never taking his eyes off Merlin's.

"You always turn into a sniveling prat when your sick." Merlin said causing Arthur's wounded puppy look to turn into shock.

"I  _do_  not." He retorted as he picked up one of his pillows and threw it at Merlin who quickly ducked out of the way again and chuckled before heading to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed." Merlin said with a cheeky smile as he looked at Arthur while standing next to the door.

"Merlin, come  _here now_." Arthur demanded and with a roll of his eyes, Merlin walked towards him and stopped a few inches shy of his bed. Arthur reached up and grabbed him by his kerchief, pulling him down roughly and placing his lips on his. Merlin's lips responded quickly against his, his hand reaching up and cupping the prince's face ever so delicately and he could feel just how hot the fever had made his skin. "Stay here." Arthur said once they broke apart and Merlin swept sweat soaked tendrils of hair from his forehead before placing his lips there.

"I wish I could but you know I can't." Merlin replied looking into his eyes, the palest he'd ever seen them, before resuming a standing position and backing up a step. "You need to get some rest or you won't get better."

"Please." Arthur pleaded as he reached over and grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving, giving him the look that he knew Merlin could never resist. A look of vulnerability. With a sigh Merlin told him to scoot over and Arthur did just that as he joined him on the soft mattress, both men positioning themselves so Arthur was resting against Merlins chest, his arm lacing around the Prince's bare shoulders as he pulled him securely to his side.

"You are  _so_  lucky I love you." Merlin said looking down at Arthurs pale face, skin glistening with sweat as the candlelight that surrounded he four poster bed reflected on it. Arthur's eyes were closed and his hand gripped the fabric of Merlin's tunic between his fingers, afraid his lover would try to leave him at any second.

"I know I am." Arthur said as his eyes fluttered open and looked up at the man who held his very heart. "But I love you too and I would risk anything for you." He said as he leaned up enough to make their lips touch once more. His words sunk deeply into Merlin's skin making him smile into the kiss.

"Don't worry prat, I'll stay with you as long as you need." Merlin chuckled when Arthur settled back down and closed his eyes, his mouth opening slightly and muttering a threat that soon died on his lips as he feel into a peaceful slumber.

 


End file.
